


all i've ever known

by ukiyohtml (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anime, BoyxBoy, Cute, Eventual Happy Ending, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartfelt, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mutual Pining, Recovery, Sad and Happy, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ukiyohtml
Summary: "life is just...meaningless? i don't know.""not yours, because your life means everything to me."-----------------------------------------------or where kuroo and kenma are roommates in a mental facility.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, kagehina, kuroken, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	all i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



_in every breath there's life_

* * *

water seeps through the cracks in his fingers. it curls around, coiling coldness dripping down onto the floor. his hands clench the white linoleum, knuckles pale with his palms flushed to the sides. the sound is muffled, but the loudness of the screams and banging still make way to his ears, though the words are swished together through the liquid. the sink to which his fingers are clenched around begins to overflow as the tap flows steadily. 

streams make their way down to the ground, floating their way to the door. the screams get louder, the banging more frequent, yet the words are still muffled. the water keeps flowing, the screams keep going, yet the boy never moves. his knuckles clench harder and harder but he does not lift his head. his eyes are closed, and he looks almost at peace. his mouth begins to open before a choking noise can be heard as the water fills his lungs. his legs begin to kick, his knuckles turned white clench even harder.

the screams abruptly quiet and the doorknob begins to turn. the boy smiles as the door swings open and his legs give out from under him.

* * *

**two months earlier**

"tetsuro kuroo, right?" a fair-haired man donning a pair of khaki pants with a blue polo tucked in walked to the large hospital bed in the middle of the waiting area.

"in the flesh," the black-haired boy, kuroo, responded with a grin, "i would shake your hand but," he motions to the restraints put across the bed, "y'know."

the man in the khakis lets out a laugh and smiles, remarking about how it was nice to meet him. he was apparently the head of staff at the hospital and his name was something very American although it seemed to slip his mind after it had been spoken. for now, he'd call him john. anyways, john began to fill out the paperwork the paramedics had been given from the local hospital. kuroo laid still as he did, eyes wandering over the scenery of the waiting room. there wasn't much to look at; an empty couch, two chairs, a plant. there was a tv but it just played the hospital's ad over and over.

after john had finished with the paperwork, they finally unlocked the restraints. he stretched his arms before cracking a few fingers and sitting up completely. the paramedics moved from his side and allowed him to stand before they took the bed back to the ambulance. john began walking away from the waiting room and down a long corridor, his shoes loud compared to the quietness of the hospital. kuroo followed at his heels, his steps quiet as he was only allowed to wear socks. 

the walk wasn't actually that long before they reached the mental ward. john swiped his badge before pulling the large wooden doors open which sounded off a loud buzzer. they walked down another hallway halfway before stopping. there was a small window in the wall with a little shelf peering out. looking inside you could see men and women taking phone calls and typing on computers. the reception, he notes. 

"jannis, new patient, tetsuro kuroo age 17," john pulls up the glass as he speaks, and kuroo now notices that the window is actually a glass divider. a lady with a tight bun looks at him and holds up her pointer finger and then pointing to the phone in her hand. john keeps the window open, tapping his foot as he waits. 

after a minute, jannis puts the phone down and makes her way to the window with a stack of papers. 

"room D3, he'll be rooming with kozume," she says, her voice tight like her bun. she turns to kuroo and gives a forced smile. 

john gives her a thank you before walking two rooms down to room D3. it looks like a room you would see in a doctor's office. john sits at the computer and kuroo takes the seat in front of him. 

"I'm gonna ask you some question, just to know more about you, and then I'm going to have to do a body check, have you done one of those before?" kuroo nods, "okay cool, so kiddo, time for some questions!" he goes over the basics; who he lives with, how's his home life, why he's here, how the trip was, etc. kuroo answers swiftly, having answered the questions enough in the last two days to really care anymore. they then make their way over to the small curtained area of the room. john calls in a nurse to watch to make sure no misconduct occurs as he searches him. it's awkward but fairly quick. 

"that wasn't too bad, was it?" kuroo chuckles in agreement, pulling his shirt back on as he does, "now that your check-in is all done i'll take you to your room and we'll call it a night since everyone else is asleep."

the last door on the right is kuroo's room, number 24. he enters quietly with one last goodbye from john. it's colder in the room than in the hallway, and he can hear the air flowing in from the vent above. he could see the moving of a body under the covers of the first bed and walks past to the second bed. it's flat to the floor with a sheet and blanket tucked in underneath a single pillow. to the left is a small night table, and to the left is a tall dresser next to the barred off window.

he lifts the pillow and gets underneath the blanket and sheet. he's usually not tired this early, it can't be past 12, but somehow he finds himself yawning and the drowsiness of sleep clouding his mind/ slowly, he begins to drift off, beginning the most eventful three months of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to aoife bae bc yes


End file.
